1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a camera-based mobile communication device with a backlight-condition determination mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, it is possible to integrate a mobile phone with a digital camera. Although pixel quality of a mobile phone's built-in camera and image effects of the same still cannot reach the standards of common digital cameras currently, yet a camera mobile phone actually provides a user with “ready to photograph” convenience.
At present, more and more users join in mobile photographing. From the analysis of motivation for the mobile photographing, a user may use a camera mobile phone to photograph easily anytime anywhere, so that the user not only can keep every moment of sweet memory in life but also can record every detail at work or in life and entertainment. These factors closely related to daily life result in the rapid development of camera mobile phone.
In general, since the development of pixel quality of a camera mobile phone is limited, the development of a camera mobile phone's photography function mainly trends to collaborating with auxiliary functions, such as auto zoom, autofocus, anti-shake and anti-red-eye, etc.
However, when a camera mobile phone under a backlight situation, a character in the picture is often too dark to have a satisfying photographic quality, because of too strong background light. The current camera mobile phone is not equipped with the function for overcoming the problems caused by backlight. Therefore, the camera mobile phone needs further improvements.